


Soulmate

by Tsurugii_Cii



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurugii_Cii/pseuds/Tsurugii_Cii
Summary: Di usia nya yang menginjak 21 tahun, Hajun tidak mungkin tidak pernah mengandai-andaikan tentang sosok soulmate nya tetapi semakin usia nya bertambah hal-hal tentang soulmate pudar di dalam pikirannya. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa keisengannya pergi ke negeri Sakura pada malam natal membawanya untuk bertemu soulmate nya.
Relationships: Yeon Hajun/Allen Sugasano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Soulmate

Hajun menghela nafas, udara musim dingin begitu menusuk tetapi tidak membuat langkahnya berhenti untuk menyusuri jalan bersalju dan menikmati suasana natal tahun ini. Setelah satu setengah jam lebih duduk di pesawat ditambah _delay_ yang begitu menyebalkan yang mengakibatkannya baru sampai pukul 9 malam, akhirnya Hajun dapat menjejakan diri di negeri Sakura. Tetapi bukannya beristirahat di hotel mewah yang dipesanannya, ia malah berjalan-jalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang ada di Tokyo.

Udara yang semakin dingin membuat Hajun memutuskan mampir ke sebuah café untuk memesan latte. Kursi di dekat jendela menjadi pilihannya untuk duduk sembari menunggu pesanannya, kacamata gaya yang senantiasa bertengger di wajahnya ia lepaskan menimbulkan decak kagum dari para gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Kepala Hajun bergerak ke arah gadis-gadis yang tak lama seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya ditambah ucapan ‘selamat natal’ super manis yang membuat pekikan tertahan dan kegaduhan kecil terdengar dari para gadis,. Namun setelah itu Hajun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan terlihat tidak terlalu peduli.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang di depan cafe dengan ekspresi bahagia terlihat di wajah mereka membuat Hajun sedikit menyinggungkan senyum hampanya. Tidak ada tujuan khusus ia datang ke negeri ini, hanya lelah dengan tekanan dari negerinya yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak di negeri ini walaupun ia yakin selang beberapa hari kemudian telponnya akan terus berdering dari orang yang ia harap musnah keberadaannya.

“Permisi,”

Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanannya yang dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih bonus senyum ala pangeran oleh Hajun membuat pelayan tersebut nyaris menabrak pelanggan yang ada di belakangnya saking terpananya. Sedangkan Hajun segera memperingati tanpa memudarkan senyumnya.

“Sebaiknya Anda hati-hati Nona. Bisa-bisa pelanggan itu protes kepada boss Anda lalu besok Anda tidak bekerja disini lagi.”

“M-Maaf.”

Pelayan itu masih terpana oleh Hajun walaupun apa yang dikatakan Hajun sedikit menusuk hatinya. Setelah sedikit membungkuk pelayan itu pun pergi dari hadapan Hajun.

“Hah..”

Cangkir latte ia angkat dan aromanya latte segera menyusup indra penciumannya membuat seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya setelah rasa hangat dari latte tersebut terasa di tenggorokannya. Namun senyum tersebut tidak bertahan lama, setelah cangkir diletakan kembali di meja senyum itu pun segera menghilang digantikan raut lelah yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Matanya kembali menatap ke arah jendela dan entah kenapa kali ini ekspresi orang-orang terlihat memuakan, mungkin seharusnya tadi ia benar-benar kembali ke hotelnya dan beristirahat.

“Heh, aku dengar kamu baru bertemu _soulmate_ mu?”

“Haha begitu lah.”

“EH! Kenapa gak cerita ke kita?!”

“Curaaang! Aku juga mau ketemu _soulmate_ ku!”

Pembicaraan dari sekelompok remaja yang duduk di samping mejanya tidak sengaja ia dengar. Ekspresi bahagia dari remaja laki-laki dan ekspresi cemburu dari beberapa remaja perempuan sedikit terlihat di matanya ketika ia melirik ke arah mereka.

 _Soulmate_ atau belahan jiwa, sosok yang memiliki sebagian jiwamu, takdir dari pasanganmu kelak yang akan menemanimu sepanjang hayat. Cara dan tanda mereka bertemu _soulmate_ bermacam-macam, sebagian orang ada yang bisa bertelepati dengan _soulmate_ mereka, sebagian saling tulis-menulis di tubuh mereka tapi yang paling lumrah terjadi yaitu mereka saling memiliki tato. Entah tato inisial _soulmate_ , kata pertama saat bertemu, sepenggal lirik lagu yang akan terdengar ketika bertemu _soulmate_ atau pun hal lain yang akan menjadi petunjuk.

“Hei, hei ayo ceritakan gimana kalian bertemu!”

“Yah.. kalian tau kan aku punya tato ‘bajingan’ di leherku dan ternyata itu memang hal pertama yang diucapkan _soulmate_ ku.”

“Hahaha kau kan memang bajingan! Lalu lalu apa dia cantik? Apa dia manis?”

“Dia… sangat manis… yah walau kata-katanya pedas.”

Wajah pria itu sedikit bersemu merah dan entah kenapa Hajun menikmati pembicaraan mereka.

“Aku penasaran seperti gadis seperti apa dia.”

“… dia bukan gadis…. Dia seorang pria.”

“Eh?”

Hajun berkedip dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, _soulmate_ yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama memang bisa saja terjadi tapi tiba-tiba Hajun berpikir, bagaimana jika _soulmate_ nya juga seorang pria?

Di umurnya yang menginjak 21 tahun, tidak mungkin sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak mengandai-andaikan _soulmate_ nya. Dulu ia sempat berpikir bahkan mungkin _soulmate_ nya adalah seorang putri bangsawan dan mereka akan membangun keluarga dengan penuh kekuasaan tapi lambat laun pemikiran itu sirna. Ia mulai tidak memikirkan hal-hal itu terutama ketika keluarganya mulai ikut campur dengan memanggil berbagai gadis hanya untuk mencari siapa _soulmate_ nya. Hal itu membuatnya muak dan keinginannya bertemu dengan _soulmate_ nya sirna begitu saja. Mungkin jika ternyata _soulmate_ nya adalah seorang pria, keluarganya tidak akan menerimanya dan memisahkan mereka dengan berbagai cara. Lagipula ia sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan percintaan antar pria.

“Tapi mau itu pria atau wanita, bukankah _soulmate_ itu akan melengkapi kita dan membuat kita bahagia?”

Sebuah sentakan terasa di hatinya ketika mendengar ucapan dari seorang gadis yang ada di kelompok itu. Kata-kata yang begitu optimis dan polos namun benar-benar terdengar naïf di telinga Hajun.

“Bahagia?”

Hajun sedikit menurunkan lengan sweater kirinya, matanya menatap tato bertuliskan kalimat yang dulu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

_All You Need is A_ _爆発だろ！？起こしたいのは革命だろ！？_

Jemari Hajun mengusap pelan tato itu, rasa hangat yang selalu ia abaikan ketika menyentuh tato itu kini benar-benar terasa. Tapi tidak lama ia kembali menaikan lengan sweaternya dan meminum latte nya, bersikap seolah ia tidak mendengar apapun tentang apa yang dibicarakan sekelompok remaja itu.

* * *

Hajun merapatkan mantel yang digunakannya setelah berdiam hampir setengah jam akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke hotelnya. Lagipula di luar terlalu sesak oleh aura bahagia orang-orang.

“Ah, m-maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Nona.”

Gadis itu bersemu ketika melihat senyum Hajun yang begitu memikat setelah sedikit membungkuk gadis itu segera undur diri dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah. Sedangkan Hajun tidak terlalu memikirkan dan kembali melangkah tetapi baru saja ia melangkah—

_All You Need is A_ _爆発だろ！？_

_起こしたいのは革命だろ！？_

Sebuah lagu terdengar di telinganya, lagu dengan lirik sama yang ada di tato miliknya. Tangan Hajun segera memegangi sosok yang berjalan melewatinya, ketika Hajun berbalik mata mereka bertemu. Pergelangan tangan itu terasa pas di tangan Hajun, rambut merah dengan headphone yang senada menutupi kedua telinganya dan mata sewarna ruby menunjukan sorot penuh keterkejutan. Untuk pertama kalinya Hajun benar-benar terpana dengan seseorang kalau seperti ini—

“Lepaskan.”

Tunggu?

Hajun mulai benar-benar memperhatikan sosok di depannya selain wajah sosok itu. Ah celana? perawakannya? dan Suara berat…?

“Hoi… lepaskan, kau tuli?”

Sosok di depannya mengerutkan dahi dan terlihat seolah ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi Hajun sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya seolah tidak membiarkan sosok itu pergi begitu saja. Beberapa pejalan kaki melirik mereka dengan rasa ingin tau yang semakin membuat sosok itu mencoba melepaskan tangan Hajun tetapi bukannya melepaskan, Hajun malah tersenyum serta menarik lengan sosok itu sehingga membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat.

“Jangan seperti itu, kau tidak mau orang lain memperhatikan kita kan?”

Hajun sedikit meninggikan suara, takut suaranya tidak terdengar oleh sosok itu sedangkan respon dari lawannya hanya lah wajah yang sedikit memerah serta wajah yang dipalingkan dengan raut tidak suka tetapi ada jejak bersalah di antara ketidaksukaan itu. Senyum sedikit terulas di bibir Hajun sebelum ia menarik tangan sosok itu yang tentunya mendapat seruan protes.

“Kau mau membawaku kemana?”

“Hm?”

Hajun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok itu mencoba menyeimbangkan langkah mereka sambil melepaskan headphonenya.

“Ke tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua.”

“Ha?”

“Lagipula, kau itu _soulmate_ ku.”

Kaki mereka terus bergerak, tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung dan iri dari beberapa pejalan kaki. Baru ketika Hajun menemukan sudut yang lebih sepi, ia melepaskan tangan sosok yang dari tadi ia tarik sedangkan sosok itu memasang raut seolah kesal dan terlihat semakin kesal ketika Hajun malah tersenyum kepadanya.

“Dengar,”

Sosok itu menghela nafas dengan kasar,

“mungkin kau salah orang, jadi aku akan pergi..”

Sebelum sosok itu membuat pergerakan untuk pergi, Hajun lebih dulu memojokannya. Satu tangan diletakan di tembok yang ada di belakang _soulmate_ nya lalu senyum kembali terulas namun tidak terlihat seperti sebelumnya hingga membuat _soulmate_ nya mengerutkan dahi sekaligus waspada.

“Kau kira bisa pergi dariku? Hm?’

Suara Hajun terdengar lembut tapi malah membuat sosok yang terperangkap bergidik ngeri.

“Pertama, kau memang _soulmate_ ku. Aku mendengar potongan lirik yang sama dengan tato milik ku.

Hajun mengangkat lengan kirinya lalu mengisyaratkan _soulmate_ nya untuk menurukan lengan mantel dan sweaternya. _Soulmate_ nya yang awalnya terlihat sedikit bingung akhirnya dapat menangkap kode dari Hajun, lengan mantel dan sweater diturunkan lalu ekspresi _soulmate_ nya mulai berubah. Ada kekaguman melihat sepenggal lirik di tatonya, jemari itu menyentuh tato tersebut dengan hati-hati dan Hajun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ada rasa senang yang menggelitik ketika sosok itu menyentuh tatonya padahal dulu ia tidak suka jika ada orang asing yang menyentuh tatonya secara sembarangan.

“Puas melihatnya?”

 _Soulmate_ nya tersentak, ada sedikit semu merah yang terlihat di pipinya namun buru-buru ia sembunyikan dengan mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Tidak ada yang bagus dengan tatomu.”

“Huh? Benarkah? Padahal potongan lirik ini dibuat sendiri olehmu.”

“Bagaimana—“

“Karena aku tau segalanya.”

Sosok itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kalimat narsis dari Hajun, namun tidak berkomentar apapun. Lalu tanpda diduga perlahan jemari Hajun menyentuh dagu _soulmate_ nya mengarahkan agar mereka saling menatap, kepalanya sedikit diturunkan membuat jarak yang terpaut menjadi begitu tipis sedangkan _soulmate_ nya sudah seperti kucing kecil yang berusaha kabur.

“Lalu kedua,”

Jemari Hajun bergerak menyentuh rambut depan _soulmate_ nya, helaian rambut merah itu terasa lembut dan ……

“Mulai sekarang kamu tidak akan bisa kabur dariku. maka dari itu,”

Jemarinya beralih mengusap pipi yang terasa begitu hangat,

“Jadi lah anak manis, kekasihku.”

* * *

**Bonus**

“Jadi siapa namamu?”

“Hm?”

Setelah segala macam negosiasi dan beberapa protesan dari sosok berambut merah itu, akhirnya mereka beranjak dari tempat tadi. Berjalan berdampingan di antara orang-orang yang masih saja berkeliaran di jalanan, awalnya sosok berambut merah itu ingin memisahkan diri dari Hajun tapi bukannya berjalan sukses tetapi malah Hajun terus mengikutinya sampai-sampai ia muak sendiri dengan kelakuan Hajun.

“Allen… Allen Sugasano.”

“Allen…”

Allen sedikit bergidik ketika Hajun menyebut namanya, terdengar lembut namun ada keposesifan yang tersirat.

“Yeon Hajun.”

Mata Allen melirik ke arah Hajun dan mendapati sosok pria berdarah Korea itu tersenyum kepadanya. Allen sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan nama atau apapun soal pria yang mengaku sebagai _soulmate_ nya ini. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan kembali membuat lagu.

“Kau dengar aku?”

Allen tersentak dari lamunannya soal lagu baru yang akan ia buat, kepalanya bergerak untuk melihat ke arah Hajun yang masih saja menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak mampu Allen jabarkan.

“Ah.. ya..”

Hajun sedikit tersenyum geli lalu tanpa permisi menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Allen, membagikan sedikit kehangatan pada tangan _soulmate_ nya yang terasa dingin. Sedangkan Allen sendiri hanya mengerutkan dahi tapi tidak mampu lagi untuk protes karena pasti tidak akan didengar. Melihat Allen yang sama sekali tidak protes, senyum Hajun semakin berkembang lalu ia kembali berucap dengan nada manisnya.

“Udara semakin dingin, ayo pulang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~ Cii disini membawakan ff pertama di fandom Paralive. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini dan maafkan kalau fluffy nya gak kerasa karena kebiasaan buat angst ;;;  
> Sebenernya aku agak bingung mau nyelipin tsundere nya Allen kayak gimana karena selama di drama cd dia enggak keliatan tsun parah, jadinya mungkin disini juga gak terlalu keliatan kalau dia tsun.
> 
> Aku juga kemungkinan besar bakal buat cerita dengan pairing lain, jadi tunggu aja~!  
> Mohon kritik dan sarannya~!


End file.
